A Christmas Accord
by geekmama
Summary: Four years after The Christmas Guest, Jack is visiting Port Royal again for the Holidays. This bit of Christmas fluff was written as a reply to a request from Pirate Shy, who wanted Jack and Estrella, and the phrase, Unhand me, madame!


_Disclaimer: Alas, they are Mickey's_

_A/N: This sequel to my story, 'The Christmas Guest' , was written in reply to a request from Pirate Shy, who wanted Jack and Estrella and the phrase, "Unhand me, madame!". Many thanks to Hereswith and Honorat for suggestions and corrections and encouragement._

_Wishing you all the Happiest of Holidays!_

_

* * *

_

_**o-o-o A Christmas Accord **__**o-o-o**_

Only slightly top-heavy after attending Lieutenant Groves' convivial little holiday gathering at the King's Arms, Port Royal, Jamaica, Captain Jack Sparrow moved on with some reluctance to his next social engagement of the evening: the Governor's Christmas Party. "'D'ruther stay with you gents," he'd told Groves and the others, "but Liz'beth'll have me hide if I don't show. Hope they've something besides Champagne – gives me a devilish head, that."

Theo had reassured him on this point, but remarked that it was as well that it was a fair distance to walk. "It's a fine night, and I daresay you'll be quite sober by the time you've climbed that hill!"

"Walk! I'll be doin' no such thing. I've hired a hack!"

"You can ride?" Gillette exclaimed, in patent disbelief.

"'Course I can ride! Hung about the stables for a good many years afore I went to sea. You never forget how to sit a horse, y'know – even if you want to."

**o-o-o**

The horse (or Jack's memory) seemed a little skittish, but he finally managed to mount the steed, urged it to a canter, and clattered unsteadily up the hill to the Governor's fair dwelling. As he entered the gates, he could see that every window was ablaze with light, and elegantly clad guests were still arriving. He frowned thoughtfully, as he turned his mount toward the stable.

"Captain Sparrow!" Jem, the stableboy, greeted him with a grin and a pull of his sandy forelock. "Merry Christmas, sir!"

Jack smiled amiably. "And to you, Jem!" He dismounted with only a little difficulty, and stood swaying in the lanternlight. "Whoa. P'rhaps Groves was right. That was some good rum punch he made."

"Lord, sir!" said Jem, eyeing him with some concern. "Maybe you'll like to go up to yer room and… um… rest a bit, afore you join the party. Yer trunk arrived this afternoon. The Rose Room again."

"The Rose Room!" Jack preened a bit. "Pretty in pink, as always." Jem laughed at that, and Jack grinned. "No, no! I'll be fine, trust me. Ain't I Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"That you are, sir," said Jem, but looked doubtful, even so.

**o-o-o**

In the event, Jack elected to eschew the more mundane (and public) modes of ingress and enter by way of the French doors leading into the library. They were locked but, really, it was the work of moments to take care of that, and with minimal breakage and noise, too. Inside, there was some light from a fire in the hearth at the side of the room, but unfortunately not enough to prevent a collision with the delicately carved occasional table that some fool had left directly in his path, beside the sofa. The table, two books, and a half a carafe of brandy thudded to the carpeted floor.

"Shhhhhh! Shhhhhhh…" Jack said, putting his finger to his lips. Fortunately the carafe had not broken, and only a little of the contents were spilled. He patted at his pockets, searching for a handkerchief, but it seemed to have been mislaid so he made do with the tail of his coat, mopping up what had not soaked into Swann's favorite Turkey carpet. Satisfied that all was in order, he lurched to his feet again, and crossed the room to the double doors leading to the hall.

The most delightful music was wafting on the air: one of those newfangled string quartets! Trust Lizzie to have only the best at her Christmas party. Pretty tune they were playing, too – Jack'd heard it before, and began to hum along melodiously.

His hum turned to a startled squawk, however, as he opened the door to the hall, stepped out, and found his arm gripped in a businesslike fashion. Really, the girl had come out of nowhere, and latched on to Jack's arm like a limpet to a rock! He collected himself, with some effort, and looked down his nose at her.

"Unhand me, Madame!"

She pursed her pretty lips. "Not likely! You're that Captain Jack Sparrow. Miss Elizabeth said you'd be coming. Said to be sure you was clean and dressed suitably for the evening's festivities, she did, and I mean to carry out her orders. Neat and tidy it is, and I'll not be gainsaid so don't you go thinking it." She stood on tiptoe and sniffed at him, then narrowed her eyes. "And sober!"

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Jack said, brazenly, but the girl was having none of this.

"If you haven't drunk a whole bowl of rum punch, my name isn't Estrella Shipley."

"Isn't it? I mean… is it?" Jack's brows rose, and he looked the girl over, from toes to curls. A light came into his eyes, and a smile to his lips at the way she was coloring up. "Shipley, indeed!" he purred.

She released his arm, and gave him a Look. "If you misbehave I'll tell my mistress of you!"

He feigned alarm. "Oh, please! Not that!"

"Well, I will, then!"

He sighed, and looked hangdog, conceding defeat. For the moment. "All right. Lead on, Miss Shipshape… er, Shipley."

"It's Estrella."

He smiled, again. "And I'm Jack."

"You're _Captain Sparrow_."

Jack rolled his eyes.

**o-o-o**

Jack followed Estrella up the back stairs, intrigued by the view of her straight carriage, trim waist, and swaying skirts. His fingers itched to give that rounded backside just a tiny pinch, but he refrained, like a good little guest. She must've felt his intention, however, for she turned at the top of the stairs and gave him that Look again.

He smirked. "Why don't I remember you, missy? You weren't here last year."

She continued on, leading him down the hall. "No, nor the year before. Miss Elizabeth gave me leave to visit friends 'cross the island. But I was here that first year you came, when you was taken so ill. Doesn't surprise me you don't remember, you were that low."

He shuddered a bit at the memory. "I was, at that. Don't know what I would've done if they hadn't taken pity on me."

"Expired of an inflammation of the lung, I expect," said Estrella, coolly. She opened the door of the Rose Room. "This time, of course, the threat'll be of a different nature."

"A boxed ear?" Jack grinned, passing into the room.

"Or a knife 'twixt the ribs!" retorted Estrella, following him.

"You wouldn't!" he said, his tone and eyes pleading.

She pursed her lips again (to prevent a smile!), and shook her head. "No, I don't suppose I would. But really, you must behave yourself, Captain Sparrow!"

"Pirate!" he shrugged, and took a step toward her.

She colored, and looked belligerent. "_Gentleman privateer_ is what I've been told."

"Oh, aye. Privateer, certainly. And gentleman… occasionally." She might be flustered, but she wasn't backing away. Another step, and he could slip his hands about her waist. And did.

But she yielded no further. "Captain Sparrow! This is most unfair! Do you want me to lose my position?"

He frowned. "They wouldn't!"

"They might! And I'll not take the chance!"

"Not even one little kiss?"

Estrella shook her head.

"Oh, come on. You know you want to."

She looked outraged, though she was blushing furiously. "You are des—"

"Despicable, I know," said Jack with a bored air. "How many times must I remind you all? _Pi_—"

"Don't give me that _Pirate_ business!" Estrella snapped, pushing ineffectually at his hands. "You know how to behave!"

"Of course I do. Don't mean I _want_ to."

"Well then, I don't want to kiss you. Let me go!"

Jack did, and then smirked again at her sudden look of disappointment. Really, the girl was transparent as glass. "You mean, if I behave you _will_ give me a kiss?"

Estrella gathered her composure, smoothed her skirts, and looked at him, trying very hard not to smile, and succeeding, for the most part. "Perhaps."

"I _knew_ you wanted to!"

"Well, what if I do!" she exclaimed. "Really, you've no right looking the way you do, makin' a girl forget what a nasty old pirate you are!"

Jack bristled. "_Old_! And _nasty_? No one calls me nasty – or not many. And I'm in the prime of life, I'll have you know."

"I'll lay you're old enough to be my father!"

"Not so! How old are you?"

Estrella frowned at this impertinence, but said, grudgingly, "A score and six."

"Ha! You see? Although… I _was_ a precocious lad…"

"Oh! You're des—"

"Despicable?" came another's voice.

Estrella gasped, and Jack looked up with a smile. "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth smiled in return, but addressed her maid. "Is Captain Sparrow misbehaving, Estrella? Shall I send for my husband, to teach him some manners?"

"Ha!" said Jack, folding his arms in front of him.

"Oh, no, ma'am. He… we… I was just leaving."

Jack said, "We've had a delightful conversation and have come to an accord that will profit all concerned. Have we not, Estrella?"

Estrella opened her mouth. Shut it again. Then opened it once more. "Yes. Yes, we have. I'll go get Peters, ma'am." And blushing to the roots of her hair, the maid curtseyed and swiftly left the room.

Elizabeth stared after her, then turned to Jack. "What have you done to my maid, you villain!"

"Nothin' at all, Liz'beth. Really, can't a man have a bit of fun? It's Christmas!"

Elizabeth shook her head. "So it is, and there will be gifts, but only for good boys and girls."

"Oh, I'll behave. Possibly more than usual. After all: there's that little accord to think of, " Jack said, with a wink.

"Jack…"

"Now, Liz'beth," Jack said, sidling up to her. "It's just some harmless diversion. Trust me!"

**o-o-o**

Thanks to the kind offices of Swann's valet, Peters, who now seemed like an old friend, by the time Jack descended the stairs to join Elizabeth's party he was groomed to piratical perfection, and feeling all too sober.

"Got any rum punch?" he asked Elizabeth as she approached him on his entry to the crowded drawing room.

"No, but I shall bring you some Champagne. Come! Mrs. Pettigrew, over here, is dying to meet you." She took his arm, to lead him across the room in the direction of a plump matron of a certain age, who was actually bouncing slightly where she sat on a sofa, and simpering like a besotted girl. Standing beside her was a large, severe-looking man in an iron-grey wig and a coat that was three years out of fashion.

"Bloody hell," Jack muttered.

"Oh, please behave!" Elizabeth said quietly, a patently false smile on her face for the benefit of the Pettigrews. "I do believe they came all the way from their plantation in Mandeville just to meet you."

"Not _Mister_ Pettigrew!"

"Well, no, but his wife calls the tune: she was a great heiress and has many influential connections in London."

"Hmmmph," said Jack, unimpressed.

"So this is the famous pirate?" said Mr. Pettigrew in a derisive tone, as they approached.

Jack cocked an eyebrow, but Elizabeth stepped into the breach. "Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew, allow me to present Captain Jack Sparrow, privateer for His Majesty, and hero of Providence Island."

Jack turned and looked at Elizabeth sharply. "How the devil'd you know about that? It was barely a month ago."

"James keeps us informed, of course."

"Oh, yes, Captain Sparrow!" said Mrs. Pettigrew. "We have all thrilled to your exploits for years and years! Indeed, I find it in me to wonder at it, youthful as you seem."

"Indeed," agreed Mr. Pettigrew, looking Jack up and down with a dismissive curl of lip.

Jack said smoothly, "Appearances are sometimes deceiving, are they not?" _Though not in your case, you great oaf!_ "And tales tend to grow in the telling."

"Well, you'd better tell us yourself, then, Jack," said Elizabeth, her eyes twinkling. "Norrington said a third of those you rescued were children!"

Mrs. Pettigrew bounced again. "Children! Oh, please, Captain Sparrow, do sit down here and tell me all about it!" She patted the seat next to her, hopefully.

Jack gave Elizabeth a glance that promised retribution later, causing her to give a chuff of suppressed laughter, then turned and smiled at Mrs. Pettigrew. "Of course, ma'am."

**o-o-o**

A quarter of an hour later he rose, confident that the story he had related would serve to enhance his reputation for self-serving madness and exaggeration.

"Jack, you unconscionable liar!" Elizabeth hissed as they walked away from the gaping Pettigrews.

"How would you know, missy?" Jack demanded. "You wasn't there! Now belay this Champagne. Don't tell me you didn't make me some rum punch?"

"You don't deserve rum punch! James was there, and told us how it was."

"Now who's more fun to believe, him or me?"

"There's only one possible reply to that!" said Will, coming up to them with a grin. "Merry Christmas, you old reprobate!"

Jack suffered Will's hearty embrace with a chuckle, but said, "_Old_, again! First the Shipley chit, and now you. I believe I'm offended!"

"Shipley?" Will said, confused.

"It's Estrella's surname," said Elizabeth. "Jack was making untoward advances to her, from what I understand."

"With a name like Shipley, how could I resist?" Jack shrugged. "And there was nothin' untoward – just a bit of light flirtation. You'd be pleased with our accord, actually – I'm to be suitably rewarded if I behave myself."

"Ah!" Will nodded, eyes laughing. "Wise girl. She won't have to worry about settling that debt!"

"I can be very well-behaved, if I put my mind to it!" Jack objected, before adding, slyly, "You wouldn't give me away to her, now, would you?"

**o-o-o**

Rum punch was procured, but at last even that wasn't enough to sustain Jack's interest in the quizzy, and rather sedate, gathering.

"Think I'll slip out to the gardens for a bit," he told Will after an hour of verbal fencing.

"I wish I could join you, but I'd better not," Will said ruefully.

"No, this is the other side of the coin," Jack agreed. "Marriage to 'Liz'beth ain't all a romp 'twixt the sheets with the most beautiful lass in the Caribbean."

Will grinned, looking across the room to where Elizabeth stood beside her father as he spoke with some guests. She seemed to feel their eyes upon her, and turned for a moment, cocking a brow and giving them a quick smile.

"She is, isn't she?" said Will, rather dreamily, besotted anew.

Jack chuckled. "Aye. You go to her. I'll just take a little rest from all this frivolity."

"There's a party at the Greenlaws'," Will suggested. "Swann's steward, you know. There's to be dancing at that one. I'm sure you'd be welcome, and you might enjoy it."

"I just might at that," Jack said, and wondered if the pretty Miss Shipley would be there. Perhaps it would be as well to go see – make sure she was behaving herself and all.

**o-o-o**

The night air was cool and starry – a far cry from that Christmas four years ago, when he'd come here in the pouring rain, wondering if they'd even welcome him! Apparently there was something to be said for putting a little trust in people – some people, at any rate. He frowned, realizing how dear the folk here had become to him, even in the brief visits that were allotted to them. Privateering was profitable, but kept him devilish busy, though he had managed to return for the holidays each year. But it wasn't just the Christmas spirit that made him feel that Elizabeth and Will were close as kin. The thin, white scar they each bore on one hand was the outward sign of the bond that had been forged four and a half years before, and though the scars had faded with the years, the bond had endured and strengthened. It made him more than a little uncomfortable to realize he'd do nearly anything for those two, and that they'd happily return the favor. Uncomfortable… but warmed to his wicked bones, too. They knew what he was – for the most part, at least – and loved him all the same.

_Love!_ Lord, enough of this excessive sentiment, no matter its veracity.

Gay music came wafting on the air toward him – the skirling antithesis of Lizzie's string quartet – and he grinned and quickened his step.

The Greenlaws' house was set at a far corner of the Governor's estate and was a beloved gathering place for the staff. Mr. Greenlaw, an exemplary steward, was their advocate as well, and Mrs. Greenlaw was known far and wide for her cooking and sympathetic ear. As he made his approach, Jack was greeted from all sides by party-goers making themselves at home on the front lawn and veranda, and then, ecstatically, by Greenlaw himself.

"Captain Sparrow! As I live and breathe! How good of you to join us, sir!"

Greenlaw, lingering by his door to greet new arrivals, had been keeping a weather eye on the dancing, which was going forth in the big front parlor. Stripped of its carpet, the room was large enough to accommodate several sets of dancers, and there was no hanging back for the music set every toe to tapping.

"Well met, Greenlaw!" grinned Jack. "Will told me you was havin' your party tonight, too. The Gov'nor's is all right, just a bit stuffy, eh? This is more to my taste: less talk and more liveliness!"

"You're always welcome, Captain, as you must know. Will you take some more rum punch? You can fill your cup at the table in the corner."

"Thanks, no, not just now," said Jack, for the dance was coming to an end, and he'd spied his quarry. "I believe I'll take a turn 'pon the floor!"

"That'll be a sight! Here, let me watch your punch cup," said Greenlaw, taking it.

"Ta!" said Jack, and lit out in Miss Shipley's direction. As he was approaching, Jack saw that a big, young, and rather rough-looking fellow had come up to her. Jack growled a curse (inwardly) for he suspected the interloper was asking her to dance. Her reaction renewed Jack's good humor, however, for she didn't appear to be leaping at the opportunity. On the contrary, she was flushing and her smile was half-hearted at best. So, Jack elected to take command of the situation. "Excuse me," he said, putting some force behind the words, "I believe Miss Shipley's promised this dance to me. She'll see you later, there's a good lad."

The look on Estrella's face was priceless, blank astonishment, at first, followed by sudden relief, which she then tried to disguise. "Oh! Oh, yes, Mr. Stanley. I'm afraid I did promise. You know Captain Sparrow?"

"'Fraid not," said the youth, looking rather surly. "But I've 'eard of 'im."

Jack said, "Then you'll know I've little opportunity to avail meself of such delightful company. Come, Miss Shipley! The music's starting up again."

Estrella gave a smile of apology to Stanley, and placed her hand on Jack's arm. As they took their places in the set, she said, quietly, "I don't know how you knew, but I thank you sir!"

"Always happy to aid a lady in distress," he replied, cheerfully, if mendaciously.

The musicians struck up, and there was little chance to speak with her after that, for it was a country dance and a very lively one. But Jack was a good dancer, and knew how to bring out the best in his partner as well. Miss Shipley was all delighted laughter by the end of the piece, clapping and returning Jack's sweeping bow with a deep curtsey.

"Captain Sparrow! That was lovely, and I do thank you."

"The pleasure was mine," Jack smiled.

But Estrella's were not the only words of praise, and soon Jack found himself with another partner in the midst of a second dance, and after that a third. By the time that third one ended, and Jack successfully pleaded excessive thirst to escape a fourth, Miss Shipley had disappeared.

"Had to get back to the Governor's, I expect," said Greenlaw, handing Jack his cup of punch, refilled. "She'll be on duty 'til the guests are abed."

Jack tossed off the punch. "Ah, that's good! P'rhaps I'd better go back, too," he mused. "Will might be needing me."

Greenlaw chuckled. "I'm sure you'll liven up that gathering, just as you have ours."

Jack sighed. "Alas, I'm sworn to good behavior so I daresay I'll seem dull as the rest of 'em. G'night and thanks, mate."

**o-o-o**

Drink and dance music reverberating in his head, Jack hummed, and swayed across the grounds, and even trod a step or two with the golden moonbeams that played on the grass. He'd made a good impression on the Shipley lass, he was sure of it. Ah, that was ever the way of it: only a matter of time…

But then an outraged cry sounded a few yards off, in the shadows of the trees, and suddenly Jack was on the alert.

"Mr. Stanley! Let me go! Indeed, you mustn't! I'll tell them, and you'll be turned off!"

Bloody hell! It was Estrella – and that young lout accosting her? Jack stuck his empty cup in his pocket, briefly lamented the lack of his sword even as he smoothly pulled his long dagger from his boot and slipped into the shadows, moving swiftly and silently toward the voices.

There were running steps. Jack slipped behind a tree, and Estrella, free for the moment, scurried past. Jack waited a half second, then stuck his leg out. As planned, Mr. Stanley tripped and fell heavily to the grass. Jack was on him immediately, one hand gripping Stanley's hair and pulling the snarling face around in a businesslike fashion, the other holding the blade close to a rolling eye. The faint light glinted pleasingly along the edge of the weapon, and Jack smiled ivory and twinkling gold to see it.

"I wouldn't move," he advised, "'less you want to lose an eye."

"You—you wouldn't!"

Jack's own words, come back to haunt him in this pass. He chuckled. "Oh, but I would, and with pleasure. I don't hold with them as ill-treats ladies. An' I've been drinking some. Me hand might slip: take that eye, or an ear, or maybe the end o' yer nose. Unless…"

"What?"

"Unless you get straight back to Greenlaw's, an' tell 'im you'll be leavin' in the morning."

"What! I ain't!"

"But you are, or I tell them as matters what you've been up to here with Miss Shipley. Why, you might never work 'round Port Royal again! After you're able to work again at all, that is."

Stanley ground his teeth, absorbing this. Jack gave his hair a bit of a slow twist to encourage thought – to good effect.

"All right, all right! Let me up, then."

Jack rose and backed away, and stood with his knife poised, in case Stanley should suddenly think better of cooperation. But the man just struggled up, and turned to Jack with a vicious look.

"Bloody pirate!" Stanley growled, running a hand over his sore scalp.

Jack chuckled. "Not near as bloody tonight as I can be, mate. Off with you now! And give Greenlaw my regards."

Stanley scowled, then glanced sheepishly about for Estrella as he took himself off, lumbering through the trees and out onto the open path toward the Greenlaw's.

Jack watched him go, and when he was nearly out of sight, smiled, for Estrella had emerged from wherever she'd been hiding and came slowly over to stand beside him.

"Captain Sparrow!" she breathed, voice shaking.

He turned to her, and picked up her hand, and brought the work-rough fingers briefly to his lips. "Are you all right, then?"

She clutched at his fingers with her own. "I… I've never seen anything like it! Oh, you were wonderful!"

He smirked. "As I said, always happy to aid a lady in distress."

"I'll never doubt it again!" said Estrella, and to his surprise and delight she let go his hand, put her arms about him, and kissed him.

Surprise did not immobilize him in the least. His arms were about her waist in a trice, drawing her close, swift to savor the soft touch of appreciative lips, and the lingering taste of rum punch.

"Mmmm," he hummed, giving her a squeeze, and he felt her smile, giving herself happily to the moment.

It was all too brief. He let her go at the first sign she wanted that, and she backed away and stood there, with her palms to her cheeks. "Oh!" she said. "That was…. No wonder they talk about you as they do!"

"Of course!" He spread his hands, and smiled. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Good Lord." She smoothed the front of her dress, a little agitated, now. "I…I…"

"I won't tell anyone, you've no need to worry. It'll be our secret, eh?" He held out his arm. "Come. I'll walk you back to the house."

"Yes," she said, smiling, and slipped her arm in his.

He smirked at her. "But about our accord…"

"Accord?" she said, puzzled, but then remembered. "Oh! The… the kiss. If you behave."

"What say you? May I still hope?" he said, dramatically plaintive.

She pursed her lips. "Now Captain! Get on with you!" she said, her voice fond. "A good man, and a good pirate, that's what Mrs. Turner's said all along. And on my honor, you shall have another kiss before you leave us, if that's what you'd like."

"_If_ I'd like!" exclaimed Jack. "Silly chit. Of course I'd like – and flavored with rum punch, again, if you please."

"Done!" said Estrella. "A true Christmas accord!"

_**o-o-o **__**Finis **__**o-o-o**_


End file.
